mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Javier Vazquez vs. Rumina Sato
The first round began and they touched gloves there. Sato landed an inside kick. Sato landed another, Vazquez got a single to guard, Sato rolled methodically for a leglock. Vazquez escaped. Sato worked for an armbar there. He transitioned to a possible triangle attempt. Vazquez was defending calmly each and every time. Sato had a tricky guard though. He was very active. He had a reverse triangle locked up. This is bad for Javi. Javi kept posted on his right hand calmly. He escaped. Good job on keeping his composure. Javier landed a left hammerfist and another. Javier defended another triangle before it began almost. That was nice. Sato turned for another armbar but to no avail. Sato landed a right hand from the bottom. He closed his guard for the first time. Javier defended another armbar. Sato turned for something, anything, Javi defended and stood out. He came back down nicely there to guard. He looked cold and calm and calculating. Sato had one arm overhooked there. The first round ended. 10-9 Javi. The second round began and they touched gloves. Javier landed a leg kick. Javier got a nice kneetap there to half-guard. He landed a left hand and a right and another flurrying. He backed off and stood. He let Sato up. Sato kneed the face nicely jumping. Sato sprawled stuffing a single to the clinch there. The ref warned Javier for blatantly holding the ropes. Javier got a nice single to guard regardless. Javier landed a short left hammerfist. "Keep working." Sato closed the guard. Javier landed a pair of nice short left hands to the side of the head. Sato controlled the arms nicely there. Javi worked the body posturing up. He landed a right hand to the side of the head and another there. "Get physical with him. Burn him out." Javier landed a pair of short right hands. "Stay active. Keep on him. Stay on him. Beat him down. Watch the leglock there." Javier landed a good right hand. "Watch that arm!" Javier defended an armbar attempt. They battled for position. The second round ended. 10-9 Javier. The third round began and they touched gloves. They clinched and Sato kneed the body twice, Javier got a single turning the corner beautifully to guard. He landed five right hands to the side of the head and four more. Another. They were near the ropes there. Javier landed a nice right hand. Sato closed the guard. "Get physical with this guy. He's holding on for a decision. Pull him away from the ropes. He's hanging on for his life right here. He's holding for the decision." Sato went for an armbar. Javier was defending well. They were tangled in the ropes scrambling wildly and the referee moved them away from the ropes in the same position, guard. "He's holding on. Finish strong. He's gonna get the win." The third round ended. 10-9 Javi. Both men seemed tired. Sato limped painfully to his corner. Vazquez was the winner via decision. They hugged and Vazquez bowed to Sato's corner. Vazquez's cornerman lifted him up and twirled him around.